Pure Evil's magic
by A-shadow-of-a-doubt
Summary: A story about my friend and what would happen if she was Bellatrix's child and if she had magical powers... Rated M for dead violence... well, maybe...
1. Pure Evil's magic part 1

**Pure Evil's Magic!**

**Part 1**

A normal… Wait did I just say normal? Sorry let me correct my self… A… Um… How to explain it? Well, it started with one my best friends' disappearance… She just sort of goes off on her own every now; once she gets back she usually just says she's been practising; if you press for more answers she refuses to say. So, the one day she didn't return everyone got worried sick… We went and searched everywhere for her… That's when I came face to face with her mysterious night life…

My friends name is Danie… My names not all that important as I was only watching while this amazing scene appeared around me… A really amazing scene! I saw the scene when I bound through the forest hoping I'd find her there… I sometimes saw her head off to the woodland area…

There was magic pouring everywhere around my friend… Danie twirled, twisted… She looked like she was the magic… Wait… It was more like the magic had become a part of her… She was the magic and the magic was her…

The colours were a dull but at the same time bright green. Along with a gorgeous silver… Weren't they the colours of the house Slytherin? Wasn't that the house that Danie kept on moaning about?

I was stopped mid- thought as clapping began…

"That's enough for today, Danie…" An evil though calming voice.

"But… I've got to get more magic if I ever want to kill that sickening Harry Potter…" Danie tried to protest.

"Now Danie…" An encouraging hand slid onto Danie's shoulder. "I don't want my lovely daughter dying now do I?"

"No! But, I wouldn't die! I'm strong!" Danie screamed over her sobs.

"Don't cry my beautiful daughter…" She pecked Danie's cheek.

Danie's sobs melted down too a whimper… "I want to kill him! I want to kill him now!"

"You want to kill him?!" her mother asked.

"More than anything in the world…" She answered fully hearted.

"Then shoot into every bush and see if any spies are watching us…"

As soon as that was said Danie's hand scoped up her wand and flung it in every direction of every tree; every bush… Every time a dark red beam would go shooting at full speed towards a bush or tree and slice at it in its sword kind of look.

Then her wand fell at the area that I was watching… My eyes shoot wide open as a dark crimson blade same shooting at me… My breathe stopped just before it hit me. My eyes flew shut…

Danie's so called mother smirked as a screech reached her ears… She gave her child a warm heartily smile; though Danie's eyes shoot wide and glared daggers at the location the cry had mounted from…

"Who…wh…who's there?" Danie gained the courage to yell.

Her eyes widened once she saw who had been the one too fallen… It was her friend… the only one too accept her as a witch… The one who brought her to her group of friends… The one who got her accepted by may people… Why? Why? Did she have to know that she'd come out to the forest?

"Is something wrong?" Her mother asked her., while putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"That's… That's my friend…" Danie muttered.

Danie's dark brown eyes stared down into my sad cherry eyes… My chest was in serious pain… Danie saw this but continued to stare at me… What was she looking at? Was she staring in disbelief? Was she sad, scared? I couldn't tell… She just stared at me with emotionless eyes…

Her lips twisted into a cruel, sadistic, destructive smirk… Her eyes glared evilly, hatefully. Did she remember who she was?

Danie took small menacing foot steps forward… She came so close towards me… I could see her shaking slightly… I looked into her face again… There was no sign of sorrow… Then that must mean…

"Yes… I'm smiling, because I'm excited that I get to kill you." She stated rather bluntly…

My eyes looked up so wide with shock… fear wanted to prove it's existence… But, I refused its passage… I'm not showing Danie that I'm scared… that I'm terrified… Tears rolled down my cheeks… That I'm wishing that I'll wake up in a minute… That this is some nightmare… That this is a bad joke… That Danie will start to break into laughter… Though, I could tell with the bloodlust in her eye that she meant business… She wasn't going to give up her prey…

"Please?" I begged.

"Please what?" Danie mocked.

"Please… Say… This… is… a… joke… a… dream…" I begged.

Danie kneeled. She pulled my head up so I was in eye contact… My cherry eyes were full of misery… "Please…"

"I'm sorry…" Danie smirked. "But, would you be feeling this pain… Curcio." Danie flicked her wand.

My heart beet began to speed as my eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of skull… "Help me please…" she cried out… "You're my best friend…"

Danie's wand fell from her hand… She hadn't expected her to say that… What was she doing?

"You're my friend too…" Danie sobbed. "But… That's why I have to kill you… You'll only get in my way…"

Her mother came behind her. She caught sight of her daughters tears; bringing her close for a warm embracing hug. "No… Daughter… You don't have to kill today… keep your innocence a little longer…" She purred into her daughters' ear.

I looked up and stared at the silhouette… Was it? How could it be? Wasn't she looked up? Or was she killed? I forget what happened, but there was no denying the fact that Bellatrix stood up just behind my friend… That witch (literally) was her dearest friend's mother… What were they going to do?

Bellatrix's wand came up and though she said nothing a hazy fog emerged around them… I soon fainted after that… I awoke latter in a hospital with many witch and wizard doctors surrounding me… What were they saying it was inaudible? Where was Danie..?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha: ah… how much fun… Writing a story about a friend, who actually thinks she's a witch…

Danie: (Glares daggers)

Tasha: I mean is a witch… Of course only you could be a witch… AND of course the daughter of Bellatrix

Danie: I thought so… Well, I was wondering how come I have a split personality.

Tasha: well, you do so ask your self…

Danie: (Glares daggers)

Tasha: well, hehe… ok… Please leave comments without them I'll only die and that wouldn't be good if you're reading this and wants to know what happens…


	2. Pure Evil's magic part 2

**Pure Evil's Magic**

**Part 2**

I have been watching… More than watching… Observing… Trying to call out to my long lost friend…

Apparently for the last week I've been yelling in my sleep. Calling for my friend… Danie…

A week ago? Has it really been that long? It seems more like it was yesterday… Yet at the same time like a year ago… I'm confused… The healers are trying to care for my brain… They think I've gone mad… I haven't… I know I haven't… Have I?

------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two weeks since she left us… The healers claimed to have cured me, but we all know that what I've been screaming is true… that Danie is Bellatrix's daughter… I bet some even knew before all of this happened… Though… I keep wondering why everyone else was kept in the dark? Is it truly that bad? She's still Danie, right? Nothing can change that, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a month… Everyone else is fine… Everyone else is actually… Happy… But, why? Danie could be killed at this very moment… Going through every hell imaginable… Yet, still they all smile… They all laugh…

Why, was I the only one to accept her? She was pleasant… Well, in her own way… But, truth be told she wouldn't let her dear friends get hurt… But, then again… I think I was her only dear friend… But, then why can't I seem to help her when she needs me?

---------------------------------------------------------------

It's now been a year… It's also the day that Harry Potter saved us all from Voldermort (Yeah… I said it…) He had done that about 20 years ago… Two of his sons attend Hogwarts and his daughter would be the following year… But, that's not important now… What's important is that I can't find Danie any where…

She'd promised she'd show me around… Where is she… well… How was I meant to know where anything is? I'm transferring there; she promised that as soon as I did she'd teach me everything I needed to know…

I'd be starting straight into my third year of Hogwarts… The same year as Danie and Harry Potter's eldest son, James. What was I going to do?

-----------------------------------------------------------

I sat silently at the Griffondor's table… I sat a little nervous, whilst a little annoyed at the table… Though… I was also a little excited, well when I say a little I mean, that my whole body was shaking full of excitement…

I was a little sad though as well… I spotted Danie out… She sat on the Slytherin table talking to the people around her… I was totally blanked out as she sat like a queen in a thrown room. Why was she acting so coldly towards me?

"Hey… Are you ok?" I was struck out of my thoughts to stare in bewilderment at the young, but not too young, boy…

"Um… oh, I'll be alright… Just sort of was thinking too much…" I muttered.

He looked a lot like that Harry Potter person that I was told so much about… Though, he didn't have a scar on his forehead. He also, didn't wear glasses… His hair also looked a bit redder… Wait a second! He's Harry Potter's son, its James if I think right…

"Hi… You wanta to go on a date?" He asked…

The statement caused my face to blow up a brilliant red… "WHAT?!"

"I asked if you would like to go on a date. It would be fun… PLEASE!" He begged.

I couldn't help, but laugh… "Ok… You have yourself a date…"

"Great… I'll see you tonight…"

"Wait… I though students weren't aloud to go out at night?" I stammered.

"They're not… But, I have a way around that…" He winked.

I looked up over at the Slytherin table… Danie didn't look pleased by what I said… Actually all the girls who had been watching James didn't look too happy… Had I just done something bad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night… I heard girls giggling… They were whispering about how they though James was so funny and handsome… Why did I have to put up with these comments? Especially, since I was going on a date with him… Why hadn't he turned up?

My cherry eyes skimmed across the now empting room… No one was coming were they? Why did he ask me on a date in the first place? He didn't even know who I was…

As the last people left, I almost felt like I was going to cry… _Nah_ I thought… _No point crying over someone I only just met…_

"Sorry I'm late…" I looked around… No one was there…

I felt a peck hit my cheek…. I turned around startled…

"Hello?" I asked…

I felt a hand pull me towards its source… What the hell was going on? I looked up and I was staring up into the face of James…

"What the..?" I was stopped mid sentence by lips perching their self's on my own…

"You know you really look beautiful…" A smirk spread across the James' face…

----------------------------------------------------------

The next day… Me and James were wondering around… Not in a hurry to our next lesson… Who would be when you were this happy? Such innocence makes even holding hands seem like such a sin… But, that's what being a child is like…

When we reached the door to our next lesson… I wished we hadn't… Standing outside the class room, blood thirst written all over her face, she glared daggers at me and James…

"What are you looking at?" James yelled, whilst pulling me closer to him…

"Well… I'm staring at someone who used to be someone who I held dearly too… And, so I will not let fucking Harry Potter's child hold her…" She stated rather bluntly.

She whipped out her wand… So did James… What were they going to do? The tension outside the class was unbearable… What would they do?

Well, no one would know as they were stopped mid sentence… Well, more like mid thought by a teacher…

"What are you two doing?" She screeched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day in the head teachers' office… James and Danie were getting yelled out… I came, because I was worried about James, though he was worried just as much about me…

"Well… Danie this is so unlike you… And James… Would you leave that poor girl alone…?" That was a reference to me… He hadn't let his grip on me loosen since he found out about Danie being an old friend of mine, which I told him about this morning, I told him everything including when she tried to kill me…

Danie; James they just kept staring at each other… Daggers flying in the air between them… Neither letting up… James kept tightening his grip on me every time the head told him too let go…

"It's obvious that neither of you are going to do anything I tell you to so… Would either of you like to say something to each other?" the head tried another approach.

"Actually there is," Danie stated. "I want James to know that if he would like to live he will let my prey go."

James stood up bringing me with him. "And, Danie you should know that if you call the one I love prey, you'll end up dead…"

Why were they both fighting over me?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha: Thanks for commenting Danie… Oh, in the next chapter I should let you know that we will be putting your full name on there… Not your actual real one the one that you want… If that makes any sense…

Danie: YAY! But, I though you said that the story would be…

Tasha: SHUT UP DANIE! Don't ruin how the story will go on… but, yes I did this chapter so I could show your grown hatred of your friend and the family of Potter's.

Danie: The entire family of Potter's die right?

Tasha: Maybe… I haven't decided that far yet… It depends on what mood I'm in… I guess…

Danie: Oh and why did you stop our little fight? I wanted to kill James…

Tasha: Because, you're at Hogwarts at the moment they wouldn't let you fight like that… That reminds me… Danie pointed out two mistakes in the last chapter… One being that they're not known as Doctors in the wizard world they're known as healers… And I misspelled a spell or something, but oh well…

Danie: Oh well? How dare you… You're dying for that statement…

Tasha: Calm down Danie… How can I continue with the story if you kill me?So, just calm down... Oh and before I go please comment… ; Please comment before I get killed... Which would be once I've finished the story... ;


	3. Pure Evil's magic part 3

**Pure Evil's magic**

**Part 3**

Tasha: Before I continue with the story… Danie are you the only one going to be commenting… Though, I knew you would non-stop comment, because the stories about you, so thanks for your comments (Gives Danie a hug)… Yes I would die if I don't read comments… I would go jump off Itchen Bridge and give Katrina a head ache… yep… be surprised for the last chapter instead of asking Danie for information I went into my older brother's room and stole the last Harry Potter book to familiarise my self with the 19 years later bit… Be scared I did research…

Danie: Well, that's a good thing, because I know you'll add more too the story even when I'm not on…

Tasha: Well, anyways lets get back too the story…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up down the corridors wishing I could do something… Anything… But the world just wouldn't let me… it was the last day before the Christmas holidays started and once again Danie and James had gotten into a fight again… this time though James and Danie were both badly hurt… Though they would be ok to go home tomorrow…

I just wanted to stay in that room with James and help him through, but Danie kept screaming and trying to get her wand out whenever I was with James… So, the healer at school suggested that I go and keep myself occupied somewhere else… But, how? I was so worried that I couldn't think of anything else to do…

Through the first term of me staying at Hogwarts I had met James' younger brother Albus who looked even more like Harry Potter than James… I had met their childhood friend Rosie apparently their parents had been best friends when they were younger so they had become friends as well. As well as James' friends I had also met some people he ever didn't like or liked to play pranks on. One being Scorpius Malfoy who has been going out with my old friend Danie. And of course I had already heard of this when I was younger from Danie but of course I had now heard of James' side… they absolutely hated each other…

Well, that aside… I was strolling around the school when I bumped into Rosie… She saw the worry in my eyes and dragged me by the wrist…

"Come on cheer up… He'll be fine!" She yelled cheerily. "Lets go and get ready… you're coming with us aren't you to James' house?"

"Yep… That's what I was told anyway…" I replied getting dragged along the corridors to our dorms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day… Everyone was rushed away from Hogwarts never to return… The night before Danie had murdered five muggle born wizards and witches… Me and James were luckily still alive… What is Danie planning?

No one had a good holiday… Harry Potter was happy to meet me, but had to leave on business… he had to find Danie with many other auroras… Ginny was worried all holiday… The rest of us were just annoyed that we weren't aloud to go back to Hogwart's… Apparently it was now officially too dangerous… What was to happen? No one knew… and no one wanted to know… it was a bit too late though… For the next morning would be the start of a new life… A new beginning… A new terror…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha: Well, I have started to build up too Danie's evilest scene… And will now hold back any longer… the next chapter will feed your hunger for blood… And that's all I'm saying…

Danie: Go on tell me more… (Puppy eyes)

Tasha: NO!!!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!

Danie: Fine… (Sobs)

Tasha: HA!!!!! Well, please, please, please, please comment… They feed my soul and will make me feel better… DAMN I HATE BEING ILL!!!!!!!!!


	4. So the battle begins part 1

**Part 4**

I got up, my head aching. Today we were having some guests over; it was Rosie's parents as well as her brother. I had grown to really love James's family, they were all really loving. His sister kept asking me to play with her or do her hair, stuff that would usually be done by an older sister, but seeing as Lily only had two brothers I was willing to play with her.

I sat there putting a ribbon through her long mixture of red and black hair. I had put it up in a high plait and was adding a flower to the side of her hair when a very worried James came through the door. His breath coming out quickly and rough fully, the boots he was wearing were covered with mud and he was dripping wet.

"James! You're soaking wet!" I yelled at him concern filling my eyes. I got up and closed the gap between us, why was he so worried. "What's the matter?"

"We've got to get going now," he whispered, so Lily couldn't hear him. "My mum says it will be alright, but everyone has to split up into groups and run away from here..."

"Why what's going on?" I asked, though I had already guessed, I just didn't want to be right.

"Danie's found away through the barrier that's protecting this street and she's taking her time, killing everyone down here..." He said in a hushed but stressed voice. "You, me and Lily are going one way while my mum and Albus are going their own... We don't want to worry Lily so..."

"Lily, come on we're going to go and play a game outside. You'll need to wear quick and protective clothing," I said as calmly as I could to Lily, who was getting out some boots and a raincoat. "Alright let's go..."

We all rushed along the cold, dangerous and frightening streets of London. We were meant to meet somewhere around here. I knew the place, but I couldn't remember where it was, so James was leading us while I carried a very tired and exhausted Lily. She was safe and asleep in my arms; she didn't know what was happening though did she? 

"We're almost there now..." he turned a corner and stopped. He pulled me and Lily into a closer embrace. My head lying slight on his chest and Lily in-between us. "Shush, just stay like that a second..." he whispered in my ear, his breath caught in his throat... Was someone there?

I heard a soft tapping of feet and screams in the darkness of the dawn's sky. They had left so early. It was no surprise that Lily had fallen asleep on the way. The footsteps came closer, closer and closer. Losing speed as they walked towards the group. Just as the person was about to see them...

"Scorpius, Your girls looking for you!" There came a voice and the steps grew quiet. 

"It'll be dangerous to continue like we have been..." James examined the situation, while stoking my hair. "The only way I can think that we can have better protection is if we use my cloak..." James let go of me and rummaged through his bag. "Here it is..." He said holding it out, so that I could get under as well. "Come on, we've got to hurry and be careful..."

I went under the cloak and quickly manoeuvred Lily onto my back before we ran off. The splashing of the rain could be heard echoing all over as we ran, but no one followed them and we knew no one was. As we continued our sprint, I wondered why no one was following. Someone should of been around and they should of heard it, so how come no one was around?

The answer soon was found out as we entered the destination. I saw brought into a quick embrace as we stared on astonished at the scene which was developing in front of us. Blood was flying in every direction trying to escape their masters. Their body parts escaping their original sockets. There was multiple colours flying through the air; slicing their prey to a million pieces.

Standing over in the centre of the room was a smug looking Danie, watching as the room became agitated with all the magic flying around. Some people were still standing while others were unconscious. James hands around me tightened as he saw who was in the room causing all the pain to the people who were meant to be protecting them. He gritted his teeth together and held back his growl of anger.

That of all times had to be the worst moment for Lily to wake up and spot the scene of blood and gore. A scream escaped her and everyone was staring in our direction. The cloak was shot off of us and a smirk spread across Danie's lips. I brought Lily down to the floor and held her close and she sobbed. 

"Why if it isn't my little prey..." She laughed. "I was wondering when you two would turn up..."

James growled. "Danie, would you like to finish our little match?" 

"I thought you would never ask. Though, it would be strange to ask for death..." Danie smirked. "Ok it's time for the end..." She held out her wand.

James brought up his and before anything could be said a glowing yellow light brought it's self out of his wand and went flying towards Danie. Who for the strangest of reasons burst into a laughing fit! What was going on?


	5. And so the battle begins part 2

And so the battle begins

**And so the battle begins**

**Part4**

James grabbed my hand; tried to fling me out of the room as quickly as he could, but it slammed in our faces. Looking back behind us, we saw that Danie's fellow death eaters; minions were pushing back the forces which were opposing them, while a still laughing Danie was pulling herself up off the floor.

"You think that would stop me?" She questioned through fits of laughter. Her breath coming out quicker at an attempt to stop her increasing laughter; which after a few moments she succeed in.

James nodded. "Well, you were weak enough to fall for it at the beginning…" He countered.

"Sectumsempra," Danie whispered almost inaudibly.

Without a second later James flinched; blood was seen pouring down his body from the corner of my eye. I turned towards him stunned, to see that there were deep, when I say deep I mean as deep as the sea is, blood dripping to the ground.

"I see you are stronger than I assumed, but you still aren't a match for me, as you see you didn't use a reflection spell or anything to guard yourself…" Danie noticed James looking in the other direction; followed his gaze. "Ah, so you noticed that the reflection would hit your friends and family?" She snickered.

James shielded me with his own body not letting Danie even look at me. "I won't let you touch her!" James screamed.

"Let me guess, through my dead body? Well, I don't mind that," She smiled menacingly.

With a swing of the wand and the word "Levicorpus," muttered, James was flung into the air; I and Danie were face to face with nothing in our way.

James was hanging in thin air with his legs bound high; his arms flying limp in the air, though he still hung tight to his wand, though Danie hadn't noticed… Well at least not yet she hadn't…

She strolled casually up to me as though she was approaching a good friend, which a few months ago was true.

"Well, I hope you have a fun time as I torture you slowly and painfully," Danie smirked. "But, either way you'll go through as much pain as you can."

Revealing a knife which was silver apart from the emerald snake which slide along the blade, she brought it forward; slowed it to the light, letting the edge glisten.

With a steady stroll; a slicing move she brought blood back with my on her blade. Licking at it teasingly, she glared at me. My arm quickly grabbed my shoulder to stop blood from pouring.

"How shall I torture you…? What do you think? Shall I kill you quickly or slowly?" She asked.

Suddenly a blast came from the side of Danie; she tottered slightly, just able to escape the blasted walls collapse. I searched to see James on his feet running towards me. He pushed me towards the door; muttered a spell so the door flew open.

"Run now!" He screamed. "And take Lily with you!" He swept up Lily in a quick movement; handed her me.

"I can't just leave all of you…" I moaned.

"Just leave now!" he yelled.

"I can't…" My argument was halted by a pair of soft lips reaching mine. Then without a seconds thought he pushed me out into the rain filled night; the door slammed shut tightly.

"James!" I yelled to the silent door. "James let me back in!" Without meaning to tears started pouring from my eyes, I had never felt so lonely before…

--

**This is a message for Danie… We aren't pleased with you Danie, me and Katrina shall punish you properly, but until that time comes, see ya soon! **


	6. ANd so it begins part3

Part 6

**Part 6**

Tears escaped my eyes as I slammed my fists against the door. "Let me back in! I'll help!" I continued to scream.

Next to me the young potter, Lily, was crying and clinging to my arm.

"I'm cold… I'm scared… Can we go now?" She asked through sobs.

Looking down at the child I realised that I couldn't have helped the fighting it was already a loss cause. So, standing up I placed Lily on my back and walked away from my friends. I Walked away from my death, just barely in tact.

As I walked down the cold, lonely; wet streets I noticed there were dark creatures gliding along the alleyways near me…

"Damn," I breathed. I was going to have to be even more careful. Slipping down a tight alley I ran quietly not wanting to attract unwanted attention. As I ran I bumped into something or someone and fell to the floor.

"Sorry I was…" I was stopped mid sentence as I looked up to see a woman with black locks which twirled and weaved together.

"You know if you run now Danie will just have more pleasure hunting you down," the woman announced matter of factly. "Though, I promised my dear daughter your head, so I won't do anything, I'll let you do and you'll see the horrors that await those who run away from death. You'll see the horrors of the world dying; you'll be the last person to be killed." Bella's sadistic smile widened. "Looks like your rides arrived."

Behind us a motorcycle stopped.

"Who's down there!" the voice yelled.

"Hey! Is that you Teddy?!" Lily yelled.

"So long, I'll see you within a few years," Bella remarked; disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The guy known as Teddy ran up to us. "Lily what's going on?" He asked. "Who's this?"

Lily jumped off of my back and embraced the young man. "Teddy! It's so scary… So scary!" She cried.

Teddy looked down the alley at me; looked back at Lily. "Do you know her?" He asked; Lily nodded as a yes she did. "Come on we better get out of here…" He commanded whilst looking around. He was nervous and I could easily tell.


	7. 3 years later

3 YEARS LATER…

**3 YEARS LATER…**

I crawled through the tower knowing the item I was looking for was around here somewhere… I needed to find it soon or everyone gets caught… And that was not a option!

My small body fit easily enough through the air vents even though the smoke was annoying my sense of smell; my sense of hearing was being blocked by my ears being dragged back by the air vents tight gap and the ferocious bang of drums…

I ran along the darkness coming towards the nearest light I could see and peeked and saw my loved one. Suspended in the air. Blood trickling down his face and his arms. He looked older and stronger; his hair flowed down his black in long locks of blackly red.

"Crucio…" A women's voice whispered from the other side of the cell.

James bucked forward biting his lip tight to stop his screams from yelling out. He must have gotten a little used to the pain… Mustn't of him? Then I heard his muffled screams. Tortured soul kind of screams. I wanted to leap and help him but I couldn't… I couldn't be found.

"Where is she…? Where are the rebels?" She whispered her question; although it was a whisper it was obvious she had more power then anyone else.

I couldn't stay so I had to run I needed to get away, but just as I started running I got a glimpse of the women… My old friend… Danie. She looked too much like her mother now I would of mistaken her for Bella if I didn't know how old they were… It looked like I found my item as well… It hung around her neck on a rope… What was I going to do?


	8. It continues

I watched

I watched. Stared trying to figure out some idea that would let me get the item anyway I could I HAD to get it or everyone dies… But what was a girl going to do up against a sadist killer?

I saw James being tortured and although I would have done anything to save him. I couldn't… I couldn't give my position away. I was the only one who could turn into a fox (the only creature small enough to fit in the air vent without dying) and thus was the only one able to succeed in this. I could die after as long as the item was given to Teddy… But what could I do? I was simply trapped… There was no way out I had to get that item even if it kills me.

Just as I was going to go down and get the item, I saw two figures in the corner… Bella and I couldn't quite picture the other. She strode out happily as she could. The other figure stayed standing in the darkness.

"Well done my child but let's leave him to rot… There's no reason to quickly end his suffering…" Bella said.

"Of course there isn't mother, but I want to see him in more pain…" Danie argued.

"I would do as your mother says anyway I would like to see Potter in pain again... Will you do that for your father?" The other figure hissed.

Danie smirked. "Of course father!"

The three evil ones strolled away leaving an almost dead James. I crawled down to the floor and carefully snuck up to my love and transformed back into a human. My hand delicately smoothed his cheek. I missed his touch. His hand moved into the caring touch which he hadn't felt for three years…

Suddenly quickened steps were heard along the floor echoing coming towards the room I was in…


	9. Look Danie an update I win!

I saw him through the skull I hid in

I saw him through the skull I hid in. His evil eyes glinting wickedly. Those snake like features terrifying and unwanted. He smirked evilly at my loved one. My mind worked faster than it ever had before. My heart racing faster than it ever had… He was going to hurt my loved one; everyone in that room knew it. That was the most terrifying thought in my mind, but there was another thought processing in my thoughts and that was why was this dead man (If you could call him a man) standing in front of him…

My heart thumped against my rib cage faster than a hare running form its predator… I watched my eyes wide as I saw the evilness stretched across the sinister face… What was the man going to do…?

I saw a wand in the man's hand and knew instantly what was going to happen… He was going to strike to kill… My loved one's time was hanging on the edge of existence if I didn't do something he was dead, if I did something everyone was dead…

I saw the unique white hand move slowly up as though to be torturous. With a flick of the wand a shot of magic was flung at the boy and his screams of pain were heard throughout the tower. An evil laughter was heard behind the man.

"Kill him dad! I'm fed up of him being annoying and in the way…" Danie screeched happily to see her father killing.

My heart kept missing beats it was as though my heart was his and stopping as his one did… My breathing grew faster and more rigid… I couldn't bear to see this anymore…

I leapt out of the skull I was hiding in as I transformed back into my original form and jumped in front of the magic light which was hurting my beloved one… It caused me so much pain…

I screamed; fell to my knees in pain… Why did this pain hurt so much…?


	10. Danie's watching me

Danie strolled in an evil glint in her eye. She stared at me; smirked, with a swish of her wand the pain shooting through me stopped. I fell to the floor, spitting blood out of my mouth. I looked up at the witch who had put the world through pain over the last, an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk playing her lips. I looked over at that terrifying figure next to her again... Voldemort...

"Get up your filthy piece of blood traitor shit..." She announced as her feet came into my view...

I moved my arms to pull me up, using the rest of my strength to get me onto my knees. It seemed to take forever, my arms failing me every now and then. Blood trailing down the side of my face, along my temple... I was too weak, to anything, but Danie decided I hadn't been put through enough pain; as soon as I stood eye level with her she slapped me around the face. I almost lost my footing, but I was able to stay standing up straight.

She put a cloth into my hand. "Clean your face you're bleeding..." She ordered grinning. "You can deal with him," she announced as she dragged me away from the room. Voldemort took out his wand and as soon as we left I heard an ear shattering screech and screams. I felt tears strolling down my eyes; as I wiped the blood from the side of my face. I felt that there was a scar running from my temple to my forehead where my hair trailed.

She was smirking leading me across her evil domain. There were pillars towering above us, twirling in green and silver. Silver chains with emeralds embedded in them. Running from one pillar into another; another, running all along the dark room. There was a balcony at the edge with glass doors embedded with emeralds. The walls were shiny and looked as though they were made out of silver; there was a thrown kind of chair with a silver snake wrapping around the edge with ruby eyes glaring forward towards us, it looked as though its eyes were following us as we walked, well I more limped than anything, across towards the balcony.

At the balcony I looked out at the land that I could've once called England, but now... There was smoke rising into the air, streaming in a menacing way and leading into something that looked sort of liked a skull with snakes slithering through its eyes. The great city of London, where this tower was now towering from, was sent down to its knees. Flames could be seen trailing across the once greenery which strolled across the land. There really weren't many streets anymore; it was all reduced to rubble, and dust. The river Thames had oil dumped on it; fire trailed across. The river was changed, so as you looked out at the land the fire was shaped as a snake.

"Do you like the changes?" Danie asked generally curious.

"No..." I stifled my tears. There was no reason to cry I already knew the land had become like this... Destroyed, re-shaped... It had changed; London was no longer a city where people happily went... Where I had gone the first time to become a member of Hogwarts...

"What a shame, I think it's nice..." She stated in matter of fact tone. She strolled back into the large room, with a grin on her face. "Oh, it looks as though we have even more guests..." She stated, i turned and saw the whole of the rebellion... They had been caught... I had let them down and Danie had complete and utter power around her neck... What were they going to do...?


	11. So Danie finally kills

Danie walked over to the thrown kind of seat, a little jump in her seat as she was happy. She sat in the seat, one leg propped up as she smiled over at us all evilly. I walked over to the group of friends that were glaring at her evilly. She was our worst enemy, the only conflict between world peace... But, we had failed in our mission, she was smiling over at us; she had a happy smile playing her lips.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes, so she could see us properly. It glided down her back in waves. She smirked. "So, now I have you all rats, what am I going to do?" She mused to herself. "Well, rats are decease infested I guess I should get rid of you..." She smiled; lifting her wand slightly towards Hermione. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Hermione's flesh started to rip up, blood poured onto her clothes dying her clothes into a bloody red. "Bye bye..." She announced in a baby kind of voice to put Bella's to shame.

An orange haired man in rage ran forward to attack Danie, but with a swish of a wand he went flying back and smashed into the chains that hung above, with another swing of the wand the chains wrapped around his neck tightly; tightening tighter and tighter, until it killed him, but still she didn't stop until his head and body were completely torn apart and crashed down to the fall. She had a sadist smile playing on her face as though she was baby having fun watching something very amusing. She giggled. "Did I do that?" She asked giggling more as she out at the crowd of on lookers, who were terrified. The dead body belonged to none other than Ron...

"Let's play a game shall we?" She asked evilly. A smirk playing her lips. "Let's see who can live the longest without me killing them... Of course my mother and father will be joining us..." She explained then she flicked her wand making a random person in the crowd go flying away. "I wonder who the last person to live will be..." She mused to self as she looked over at me. "Maybe you, maybe you... Or maybe you..." She announced seriously, and then Molly Weasley started to bleed. "Well, it seems as though it won't be her..."

Bella came walking from the shadows of one of the pillars smiling. "Revenge Weasley Bitch..." She said happily. She walked out into the crowd of annoyed people as though they were an adoring fans. "Time to wipe out rebels... Another extinct race..." Bella started to cackle which Danie joined in.

"Oh, we're going to have fun, aren't we mother...?" Danie questioned once again flashing a smirk towards me.

"Of course me dear," she answered positively causing another spell to be shot from her wand and caused Arthur Weasley to go falling to the ground howling in pain. George then decided to step forward.

"You can't just do this to us!" He yelled, then another shot came from another wand it was Voldemort's this time.

"Yes, we can..." He muttered amused.

"Did you kill the Potter's?" Danie asked happily.

"of course it was fun to see them howl in pain..." He grinned as he recalled the screams of the Potters. "Now let's get on with the family activities..."


	12. And only five are left!

They struck at the rebellious group until only five were standing…

They struck at the rebellious group until only five were standing…

Blood was soaking at their feet. Blood was staining everyone in those rooms' clothes. It streamed down the remaining member's faces even if it wasn't their own. Blood was everywhere; the room was covered in blood. Emerald was red as a ruby, silver had been stained for good; the only thing that hadn't changed was the snake's ruby red eyes.

"Let's give the rest of you sporting chance shall we…?" Danie mused. "We can play hide n' seek while we do…" Danie explained, she opened the doors with a swish of her wand. "Run!"

And that's what we did, we ran. Me, Teddy; Victoire ran in one direction, while the other two split up. We ran through the building just managing to escape the tower, before we heard a loud banging noise. The second we exited the tower two bloody bodies were thrown out of a large window above…

Although, it was hard we peeled our eyes off of the two dead bodies joining the nameless dead as we continued to run. We hid in the rubbles of the once glorious city… There was no escaping… There wasn't much left of the world anyway… So, where would we run too?

I looked over the land that remained and then my gaze fell onto the crying Victoire who was being comforted by Teddy… Her family wiped out in one day… Of course she was going to be crying…

I sighed… We may be weak, but we couldn't lose. I got up new determination flaring in my eyes, I was serious there was no way I was giving up…

"Teddy… Run, I'll give you both some more time to escape…" I stated, I saw Teddy was about to argue, but he looked into my eyes and saw I was serious and nodded.

As if on cue Danie shot our protecting away and glared over at us. I glared back for once pure hatred was shining in my eyes as I stared into her green eyes… There was tension in the air as we stared and I could see form the corner of my eyes that Teddy was pulling Victoire away, she wanted to stay and keep me company even if that lead to death…

"Are you ready Danie?" I questioned getting lower into a stance I would've attacked if I had transformed into a fox.

"Ready when you are!" She stated, holding her wand in front of her elegantly… This was going to be a hard, doomed and evil battle… It was going to hurt…


	13. One chapter left people!

I transformed into the fox like creature

I transformed into the fox like creature. This was the end... It was the only end. An end that I chose alone. I would die, but I would injure and distract the person I could once call friend. She was too dangerous and I knew that, but I darted forward, I would do anything to get rid of us both... There was not one, but the both, together on this planet we tainted its pureness.

I saw Danie wand rise and two destroyed buildings besides me started to come together. I ran forward my little body swift enough to escape from any moving object. The two buildings collided; dust flew everywhere.

"So long, friend!" Danie laughed manically.

Suddenly, I jumped out of the dust and leapt towards her arm, biting it. Blood was drawn and it fell to the floor slowly.

"Is that all you can do?" She questioned. "Bite me; admit it you're weak without a wand to guard yourself. You would've never made it in this world anyway... Especially with everyone, but pure bloods dead... The Potter's dead... The Weasley's dead... Everyone you cared about dead... Including him..." She chided as she brushed me off of her cloak.

I landed harshly on my back, rocks colliding badly with my back causing my spine to crack. I howled. I started to morth back into a human, but Danie trod hard on my stomach stopping me half way. I howled again.

My teeth were sharp and were cutting my bottom lip into three. My spine was curled up not quite human, but not quite fox. The hair that fell into my eyes was tainted with the red fur of my previous form. My eyes weren't blue, but more of a red. I had a bushy tail brushing against my back and ears hanging low in sorrow.

I had lost my friend for good... That much was positive... I closed my eyes as I remembered what my life used to be like. When me and Danie first met; how we were inseparable... I felt tears building up behind my shut lids. I remembered a promised I kept to Danie...

"Open your eyes," She ordered coldly.

I looked up at her sadly. Tears falling free from my fox eyes. I stared up at her as she looked down at me coldly. She hated me.

My spine was shattering I could fell it as more pain broke around in my back. I pulled my self up though and shoved Danie foot away from my stomach with the last of my strength. i got up; looked Danie in the eye. She had some confusion and curiosity in her eyes. I fell forward and brought her into a tight embrace. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered in her ear. "I didn't keep our promise..."

"What promise..." She asked her own arms wrapped around my back to steady me.

More tears fell from my eyes. We were the only ones to understand each other when we first met. We were both orphans ion a lonely city... All we wanted was someone to care about us... Someone to ask if you're alright... We promised...

"Remember we promised to be with each other until we both had a special person in our lives... That we would never abandon each other... No matter what happened. i left you..." I felt the tears mixing with blood which I was coughing up. "I left you when I entered Hogwarts... I'm so sorry... Best friends forever...?" I muttered before I heard a loud bang...


	14. Don't kill me!

Blood flew to the floor

Blood flew to the floor. Blood covered both of our bodies; the both of us froze... I looked down from Danie's shocked green eyes to her stomach where a dagger embedded with magic was placed. Her wand fell from her hand and she turned in horror to look over at... James...

My body turned stone. I was in shock... He was alive but, that can't be true... That evil Voldemort said he was dead... He wouldn't lie to his own daughter... Would he?

Danie's eye showed the same kind of confusion. Her green eyes glanced over at me... Her eyes grew wide. I looked down to see my stomach had been torn open and the items from inside were hanging out. Blood was trickling down my face as well... I was going to die... And it was going to be soon...

I looked over at James... The person I loved more than anything... I stared in his eyes as they looked over at me... It... It wasn't him... His eyes were dulled... Almost as though he was soulless... He was an empty corpse... He was meaningless... He was... Nothing...

I limped over to the two... Took the dagger out of James hands and pushed him aside. He fell to the floor lifeless... As though the dead should. I pulled the dagger out of Danie's back. She fell back onto me... Weak with blood loss... I felt her breath hitch... She knew she was going to die... She I was going to die... Then again... The whole world's going to die eventually... So why wait?

"Why...?" i questioned before realizing the worlds had escaped from my lips.

"They... Told me.. To..." She whispered blood rising to her throat.

"But, why listen to them...?" I questioned, feeling light headed, dizziness was hazing my eyes, and I would be knocked out for good soon.

"They're my parents..." She struggled to say.

"But... Our parents died... Remember...?" I asked, she shook her head no, tears welling in her eyes.

_My legs... They were close to being destroyed. Weak. Worthless. Bloodied. They had collapsed from tiredness... I would die here... I wonder what that would feel like... I heard crying from the corner... What was that? I found myself wondering. I knew I was close to death so I pulled my self over to the sound of muffled tears._

_As I looked around the corner I saw a dark haired girl hiding her face and leaning over two dead corpses. She had pools of blood surrounding her._

_"What's the matter?" I found myself asking the poor girl._

_"They're dead... They're dead..." She kept repeating._

_As I looked down at the pathetic girl I felt a feeling of guilt welling in the pit of my stomach. I had it bad... But I only had my sister die on me... My parents abandoned us years ago... But this girl she lost everything in one night..._

_I saw my hands reach forward and wrap their selves around the girl. She instantly froze, not expecting to feel pain._

_"It's ok... I'll be here for you... Forever more... I promise..." I muttered._

_The girl relaxed into the hug and turned around revealing her soaking green eyes. "Can you stay... Until I find someone else...?" She asked in a sweet voice her eyes wide in fear of rejection._

_I nodded. "Of course, we're friends to the end... Yeah?"_

_She nodded before falling asleep in my arms... I then started hearing voices calling off from a distance... Looking for survivors. Lights flared over to our unprotected eyes and I heard the girl whisper: "Turn off the lights Auntie... I don't want to see heaven yet..."_

_"Of course..." I whispered covering her face. I saw some medics running over to us calmly asking questions. the last thing I heard that night was: "I can't believe these two survived that train crash..."_

Danie looked over at me with large eyes as she remembered the events... "But... But... They said... They were... My parents..."

"And we lied..." We heard a voice announce beside us.

I looked over at the fearsome duo... They walked towards us.

"We needed you to resurrect us and take over for us... But, now we don't need you, you can die... So good bye sweetie..." Bella chided and strolled away.

"But... But" Danie had tears welling in her eyes and streaming down her face. I looked over at her with my bleary eyes... She had lost her parents twice... it must've been hard for her... I wrapped my arms around her and picked up her wand intertwining our hands together.

"We can get rid of them..." I Whispered in her ear. "Get rid of those emotions, feelings, memories..." She took a hold of the wand tighter. The words reciting in our minds. We lifted the wand to the air...

"Good bye Danie... Looks like we kept our promise in the end..." I whispered and our spell was set off. Destroying the whole land around us, including us.

"Yes... Yes we did... Laura..."


	15. Epilouge

Epilogue

Epilogue...

I saw Teddy walking along the path heading towards the long abandoned Weasley's house. Well... When I say abandoned I mean, it was through the war and was now being inhabited by Teddy and Victorie... And their children... Clinging to Teddy's hand was his first daughter. Her reddy, blonde hair trailing down her back in a plait. She was wearing a white dress with golden trim. She was eight now and she was happy living with her smallish family.

"HEY DAD!" I heard someone shouting from beside the two. A boy came wizzing past on his broom stick and jumped off just in front of his father jumping into Teddy's arms for a hug. His hair transforming into a pinky colour. He was taller than his older sister and he was thinner. He liked to change his hair colour depending on his mood and seeing as his hair colour was pink, he was glad.

"No! No way get off of him Lupin!" The little girl screeched. "I want a hug day... Give me a hug please..." She started sulking.

Teddy sighed and pulled the girl into a hug as well.

"Hey no fair Lily!" The boy known as Lupin yelled. "You're using your weird powers again, aren't you!?"

"I don't know what you're going on about..." She pouted smiling innocently. Teddy walked on ignoring their complaints and arguments back towards the house.

"Teddy!" A voice yelled once he set foot in. His wife wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you..."

"Missed you too..." He replied.

I got off of the bed I was sitting on and walked towards the many stairs to see a little blue hair colored girl peeking down the stairs at her mother and father. I walked silently behind her.

"Hey... How's it going Laura?" I questioned the small five year old who looked up at me. "Aren't you going to say hi?"

Her hair turned red for embarrassment, just like her brother she liked to change her hair colour to match her moods. "Um... But they're all busy at the moment... I'll hug them when they're aren't so busy..." She mumbled.

I held out my hand for the girl. "Come on let's go and say hi to them... We both haven't seen your father for a few weeks, remember he's been away on business...?" She nodded and tightly held on to my arm. The shyest member of the family. We walked down the stairs and said our hello's Laura being dragged into a hug.

"Thank you Laura..." Teddy said to me. "You've been a great help over the years..."

"No thanks necessary we're practically family anyway..." I answered back a smile plastered my face.

"It's been almost ten years..." Victoire whispered. It was a time people preferred not to think of... A time for yearning would be coming up in about twelve days... The day the wars were really... Finally over... It would be a great day for all... I looked over at the clocks... 5pm...

"Sorry guys..." i whispered my apologizes. "I've got to go..." I bowed my thanks, and w headed towards the exit before I left though the children all hugged me.

"Thanks Auntie Pricey..." They said in unison even the fourth child hugged me. His dark blue hair reminding me of pools or deep ocean... His name was... James...

"no problem kids, but I've really got to go..." I waved my good-byes and left the building.

"Laura... You really don't have to come with me..." Danie whispered. She still felt terrible about what had happened all those years ago...

_I felt the burning sensation of our attack working. Working much better because of our combined force. Our attack started stretching out enveloping the two figures of Danie supposed parents... I started heaving... Feeling my body being torched... I couldn't continue for long... I saw the two figures burnt alive in front of us... They fell to the ground... They were dead... And they didn't know what had hit them. My hand slipped off of the wand and the power started to diminish._

_I felt my face hit the ground. I looked over at Danie her body scarred... Some of her flesh melting away... Was I that bad? I saw her eyes close and her breathing failing... Was she dying?_

_My sight was darkened... I couldn't see anymore... There was nothing anymore... Was I dead?_

"I'd prefer to come with you Danie... It helps both of our pain... It also let's us beat the crowds so everyone wins..." I smiled. Danie looked up at me with her sorrow filled green eyes.

"I know... They weren't exactly my parents and they weren't there for long, but... They were parents none the less... I need to give them something... No one else will... Even if they killed all those people, I just can't let them die in vein... Without anyone to love them..." She muttered a sob escaping her throat. "even if they tried to kill me..."

I wrapped my arms around the pathetic form of Danie, letting her cry.

"How come we're still alive... Shouldn't we be dead too..." She muttered tears falling to the ground.

"Well... we we're saved... Even if we should've been dead. Even if the ones we love are dead... We still push on and we still fight... Just to know we're alive; that's what we are... We're alive... Though, we're scarred and injured still from that battle... We're still here fighting for tomorrow. And while we still can, I think we should keep on fighting..." I answered, pulling my side fringe away revealing a burn mark stretched from the temple of my head to the side of my mouth. "I survived so did many other's and the world's trying to grow again florist into something amazingly great... But, to do that we need to pull together and work this out... Even if we've got to see the ones we love... Die..." i walked over to a near by tombstone and placed many white roses on the grave site. "May you find happiness... Where ever you are..."

**AND THIS IS TRULY THE END!! THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPED EVERYONE ENJOYED READING! BYE BYE NOW!!**


End file.
